Rest In Peace
by mzgora
Summary: B/S - an every day (or night) encounter b/ the two, based on the song that Spike sung to Buffy during the musical
1. Default Chapter

This is just a short story based on the song Rest In Peace that Spike sung to Buffy during the musical. It is about their 'eternal dance'. If you like it, you should read a shorter one I wrote called The Darkness Envelops. Please tell me what you think! Italics are quotes from the show.  
  
  
  
Rest In Peace  
  
  
  
Spike was watching her from the comforting shadow as she walked his cemetery on her daily, or nightly, patrol. She walked with confidence, as if daring all evil to face her in all her mightiness. But her chin, raised a bit too high, betrayed her unbeknownst to him. He knew it was all an act. She was going through the motions of her everyday life. He smiled to himself as he realized that their eternal dance was now also part of those everyday things. Just one neither was getting tired of, or found in any way unpleasant, as much as she tried to kid herself.  
  
Suddenly she was surrounded by a group of vampires and, after exchanging pleasantries they started fighting. Spike was quickly at her side, thinking I better help her out. "Hey, love, miss me?"  
  
"No, but I miss the pile of dust you will be for stalking me, again."  
  
He grinned at her while plunging his stake into the heart of the nearest vampire.  
  
I died  
  
So many years ago  
  
You can make me feel  
  
Like it isn't so  
  
He punched another vampire, feeling a jolt from the contact run from his knuckles up to his shoulder. He loved it. It made him feel his body to the ends of his existence.  
  
Soon, the vampires were dust.  
  
For the briefest of moments, the two fighters looked at each other. Buffy shook her head before saying sarcastically "Saved by the annoying wannabe bad-ass" and continued "do you really want to be dead?"  
  
"I am dead, pet."  
  
"Yeah, but keep up your stalker habits and you'll be a big pile of dust." She looked at him and his words came back to him. You treat me like a man. It was true, lately she didn't treat him as anything less then she was. You're beneath me. So much had happened since then. Most importantly, at least for their relationship, she started to believe he loved her.  
  
She turned and started to walk away from him, continuing her patrol. He followed.  
  
And why you come to be with me  
  
I think I finally know  
  
You're scared  
  
Ashamed of what you feel  
  
Buffy was happy that he followed her. She would never tell him that, but she was. With him she felt safe and she could let all her guards down for a little while. Well, not all of them.  
  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You know they couldn't deal  
  
She needed him, he knew. He fell into step beside her, smoking his cigarette. He could tell something was bothering her since she'd only threatened him twice and they'd been together for almost five minutes.  
  
He waited, knowing any minute she would tell him what was bothering her.  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
  
It doesn't make it real  
  
She stopped so suddenly he walked pass her before turning around to see her looking up at him, pain evident in her eyes. He looked right back at her waiting for her to open that perfect mouth of hers.  
  
She turned to her right and walked away, unconsciously walking in the direction of his crypt. She didn't realize it until she almost walked into the door. When she turned around to find another direction to walk away from him in, she collided into him.  
  
She maneuvered herself around him so that she stood a few feet to his left and waited for his eyes to find hers.  
  
When they did, she wished they hadn't.  
  
That's great  
  
But I don't wanna play  
  
She turned again but before she could take a step his arm grabbed hers turning her to face him. "Will you bloody stop running Slayer? I know you wanna say something, so just say it already." He growled, hating the way his voice came out sounding frustrated.  
  
'Cause being with you touches me  
  
More than I can say  
  
He wished he could hide how he felt. He knew that everything he felt showed on his face for Buffy to read like a book. Well, at least she doesn't really read, he consoled himself.  
  
She watched his eyes full of caring, love, pain, frustration and even desire.  
  
And since I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away and  
  
She couldn't tell him what was wrong because she didn't know. The entire world was wrong. She was wrong.  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release  
  
So let me rest in peace  
  
He wished that she wouldn't do this to him. It hurt him that she kept coming to him and he couldn't help her. He wanted to take her pain away from her.  
  
You know,  
  
You got a willing slave  
  
For her, he would do anything. If she wanted to fight, he would fight. If she wanted to make love, he would do it willingly. But he couldn't take away the pain she felt. The pain she let herself drown in.  
  
You just love to play the thought  
  
That you might misbehave  
  
Till you do,  
  
I'm telling you  
  
Stop visiting my grave  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
TBC. 


	2. 2

They were looking at each other. Both waiting for her to make a move. But she felt frozen, incapable of making up her mind.  
  
She told herself to turn around and walk away. He saw her resolve rising and his heart fell. Any moment now she would run away and he would go after her.  
  
She moved. She had every intention to turn around and walk away but instead she walked toward him. She fell into his arms and kissed him with more passion then she thought she had in her.  
  
He was stunned for a moment but then he reciprocated with equal fire. His arms pushed her body against his as hers explored the sculpted muscles of his back.  
  
He pushed her against the door of his crypt. Their lips broke apart for her to catch her breath. His lips traveled to her neck. His ears filled with the sound of her heart pumping the blood through her body. The sound was intoxicating.  
  
He suddenly felt like he was being ripped away from the pleasure he felt and somewhere in his brain he registered a pain in his behind. His eyes snapped open just in time to see the love of his life, flushed and panting, turn away.  
  
He quickly realized she'd pushed him to the ground.  
  
I know I should go  
  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
  
He jumped to his feet and caught up to her. "Buffy, stop running away."  
  
Despite everything her brain was telling her she stopped and stood still.  
  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
  
He stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. The feeling there made his face cloud over with pain. She had the look of someone who was trying to do something but was forced to do something else.  
  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
  
"I love you. I know you don't think you could ever love me. Couldn't you give us a chance?"  
  
She didn't respond in any way. Just stood there, unmoving, as if she hadn't heard what he said. Or maybe she'd heard it too often to care.  
  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
  
So leave me be and  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
Im a hole 6-foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
He stepped to the side. He couldn't take that look. He knew that even if she would have given herself to him at that moment his chance of being with her when the moment passed would be worse then if he let her go.  
  
Why won't you  
  
Let me rest in peace?  
  
He closed his eyes. He opened them as he felt her step in front of him and she put her hands on his arms. He found himself looking right into eyes that expressed nothing but desire, passion and love. He bent his head to meet her lips and kissed her with everything he had.  
  
They lost themselves and found themselves in his bed, in his crypt before falling asleep.  
  
He awoke and looked to see her dressing quickly. Dread filled his entire being, she was going to run away again.  
  
She was done dressing when she looked at him and, seeing him awake, she walked over and kissed him. "It's 6am, I have to get Dawn off to school." She kissed him again and headed to the door.  
  
"I love you Buffy".  
  
Tensing at the door, without turning around, just before opening it and running into the day, she muttered just loud enough for his vampiric hearing to pick up "me too." 


End file.
